


Imagine Your OTP -Cereal (thx KandyKaneKat01)

by Daddy_Deans_PieGirl



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Deans_PieGirl/pseuds/Daddy_Deans_PieGirl
Summary: •Arguing in the grocery store over captain crunch’s actual military rank.                       -note my mind placed it at home for some reason





	

“BUCKY!”  
“Are you almost ready yet, if not you’d better hurry! That is if you’re going to be eating breakfast.”

“Yes I am, just get out some cereal I’ll be there in a sec.”

Steve getting the required bowls, spoons, milk opens the cupboard and grabs a couple of boxes without really looking plops everything on the table.

“Bucky, if you’re not at the table in two minutes you’ll be eating dry handfuls in the car. The last thing I need is Tony muttering all day about how you’re always making everyone late.”

“I’m here, and Tony natters like a grandma no matter what I do.”

Steve already sitting and poured pushes the Capt’N Crunch box over to Buck.

“Steve, I can’t eat this, I wish you’d stop buying it. You know I hate to perpetuate the misrepresentation of his false rank. I mean you don’t see me eating a Captain America cereal either, do you?” Bucky says with a smirk and some snark.

“Why is it that they can’t have a Sergeant Barns Bran cereal or something, I mean after all I DID earn my stripes, I’m totally legit.”

Steve grinning back over the milk “What do you mean Bucky, they do make a cereal for you, It’s only out once a year though. I’ll make sure to get the Winter Boo Berry when October comes around.”


End file.
